


Fight On Autopilot

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 023 - Your OTP meets in the corridor during the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight On Autopilot

**Author's Note:**

> If the final battle happened in its canonical context, the Harry in my head wouldn't stop to ask questions (quite unfortunately). So we get this. Only with an implied Harry/Severus relationship.

_"Severus, please."_

" _Avada Kedavra._ "

Harry sprinted through the halls of Hogwarts, his home now littered with bodies. He didn't think about long fingers and dark eyes. 

_"I've been powerful enough to stop Lord Voldemort twice, now. I have that power. What if I can't control it? What if I--"_

_" **You** are **not** the Dark Lord."_

He didn't think of potions and the darkness that sat like a stone in his stomach. The buzzing in his head that he pushed away, tried to fight, ignore.

_"Harry, please."_

He didn't think of the names of the dead, the friends he knew he had lost.

Harry didn't think at all.

_Avada Kedavra_

Harry fought.


End file.
